Lovers for Eternity
by TheDarkSinger
Summary: Follow Aria and Ezra on their adventure through their difficult love. Every chaoter is a different oneshot, hapving to do nothing with the chapter before or after. Enjoy!


Just a little idea going through my head. These stories will be collective one shots and have nothing to do with the chapter before or after.

**The Wedding**

Aria:

I was always an outsider in my own community. I never fit in as _Aria _until Alison DiLaurentis took me in. Then I found the real me.

The real me was a sophisticated, beautiful, odd dressing, mysterious person. And I would never give her up. I knew more than anything that real Aria was in here somewhere.

But this Aria was realer. The hazel eyed girl looking back at me was none other than myself, Aria Montgomery.

This Aria had been through hell and back. But she found the one thing that kept her sane: her love for Ezra Fitz.

Some may say our love is unorthodox. You know what I say? Screw them. Only Ezra and I knew our love. We love each other more than anything and a year ago, I proved it to my parents.

Sighing, I grabbed a dark blue dress from my closet. It was a little metallic but full sleeved and went perfectly with my chain ankle boots.

My parents were taking me to a wedding. Whose wedding, you ask? I'd like to know the same thing.

"Aria Grace! Are you ready yet?" My mother called.

"Just 5 minutes!" I called back. I quickly put on my clothes and jewelry and left my room with my black oversized bag.

My phone beeped with a new message. I opened it.

**Sender: Ezra Fitz**

**Hey baby! Hope you have fun at the wedding! Love you.**

I laughed before typing back a quick love you and put the phone in my bag.

I got in the car quickly and stayed quiet as Mike and Ella talked. Ella had never accepted mine and Ezra's relationship but Byron and Mike had no problem. I sighed before getting out my iPod and putting on Lullaby by Nickelback (AWESOME, AWESOME SONG)

I sat in silence until we reached the hotel where the wedding was being held.

"Look, Aria, these people are very good friends of ours. Please try not to mention Ezra around them. You've already embarrassed us enough." Ella said as she got out of the car.

"Is that what I am now? An embarrassment? I'm so sorry I fell in love with him. Actually, I'm not. I feel bad that your that blind, Mom." I said, fighting back tears as I slammed the car door shut.

"Ella, please. Don't do this to her right here. Aria, why don't you catch up with us in a couple minutes?" Byron intervened. This happened every time we went somewhere.

My phone rang. Ezra was calling.

"Hello?" Damn, my voice sounded bad.

"Aria? What's wrong, baby?" He sounded worried and I knew he was probably running his hand through his hair.

"Nothing happened. This wedding is going to suck."

"And why would that be?" He asked.

"You're not here." His voice sounded closer to me.

"Look behind you."

There he was, standing in a tuxedo with his shirt the same color as my dress. I smiled and went to hug him. He caught me halfway and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Why would you say that?" But I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started sniffling into his jacket.

"Did Ella say something?" He asked. I only nodded.

"I'm an embarrassment, Ezra." I sobbed out. He held me tighter.

"No, no your not. Listen to me, you are not an embarrassment!" My back was against the car door now. I could only sob some more.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

"Because I can't. I'm not allowed, remember?"

"I'll talk to Byron. I'll say that I need to take you out of the house for a day or two." I nodded against his chest. I pulled his face down and kissed him.

"I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too."

I pulled away and inspected myself.

"Lets go." He took my hand in his and together we walked toward the hotel. We quickly found my parents and Ezra talked to Byron. I sat next to Ezra the whole time trying not to see my mothers face every time he kissed my forehead or rubbed my shoulders or got me something to eat or drink.

I knew that deep inside, Ezra wanted to do nothing but yell at my mother about how she was treating me. But for me, he wouldn't. I just hoped that little thread would last a little longer because I had a feeling that tonight was the scissor that snipped that thread.

Around 11 PM, Ezra asked if I was ready to leave and I nodded. Ezra had gotten permission from my dad to keep me for the weekend. Apparently, Ella hadn't been told.

"Where are you going, Aria?" Ella asked.

"I'm staying with him for the weekend." I stated as I grabbed my bag.

"Like hell you're not. Sit down, Aria Grace."

"Dad! Tell her!"

"Ella I said it was okay." Byron was trying to avoid a fight.

"No its not, Byron!"

"No offense, Ella, but I'd rather not have Aria anywhere near you."

"Ezra-" Why here? At a wedding? Where EVERYONE is staring at us?

"No, Aria. You have been insulting her at every possible moment and I am sick of it. She's in tears every night and I can't deal with it anymore. I love her and she loves me. If you can't accept that, fine, but don't make her life hell." At the end of his mini speech, Ezra stood taller. Ella seemed enraged.

"You don't know anything, Ezra Fitz. So stop. And you, little miss, you are grounded starting the time you come home." Ella glared at both of us and Ezra tightened his arm around me.

"Hey, Ezra, any chance that weekend can be extended to the whole week? Aria can pick up her clothes tomorrow and I trust you to drive her to and from school." Byron said.

"Yes, sir."

We left then and he helped me into his car.

"Look I know that wasn't ideal." He started.

"Ideal doesn't even begin to describe how I feel! You went against my wishes!"

"She was insulting you, Aria. I'm not going to stand around and watch!"

"Well you're gonna have to! Because you can't take on every person that's going to insult me in life!"

"I can if I have to!"

He leaned over and kiss me and in that moment, I didn't care about Ella, or the rest of the world. Ezra was always going to protect me, and I couldn't thank him enough.

**Ok! So next one shot, you can chose:**

**Love in a Grocery Store**

**The Ex**

**The College Application**

**So write which oneshot you want me to write in your review and my deal is,**

**0-2 reviews: Thursday**

**3-5: Monday**

**6-8: Sunday**

**8-10: Saturday**

**10+: Tomorrow**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
